Darkman
Darkman, real name Peyton Westlake, is the main protagonist of the three Darkman movies, and subsequent video games and comic books. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darkman vs. Green Hornet (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darkwing Duck * Hush (DC) * Punisher * Rorschach (Watchmen) History Peyton Westlake was a mild-mannered and brilliant scientist. After an attack by a sadistic mobster, Westlake was left brutally disfigured and was believed to be dead. However, Westlake's hideously damaged body was placed in a clinic, where he endured various experiments to sever his pain receptors, which enhanced his strength but left him unable to feel tactile sensations. The experiments, however, affected Westlake's mental stability and he became an impulsive, bipolar, sarcastic, and violent man. He hid his grotesque appearance with bandages and a trench coat and used synthetic skin that he had invented, becoming the vigilante known as Darkman. Darkman vs. Army of Darkness Some time after the events recorded in Darkman III, Darkman was still looking out for his former lover, District Attorney Julie Hasting. While working on a case, Julie and her assistant examined a case full of occult material, which included a copy of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, and Julie began to read the book. Julie became possessed by an evil spirit, called “the Queen of Darkness,” and began to flood the city with an army of deadites. Unable to rescue Julie, Darkman rescued her assistant, Brynn Kelly, and the two chanted a spell to bring “a legendary hero” to help them. A vortex formed, and through it came Ash Williams in his Oldsmobile. Ash tried to kill Julie, by was stopped by Darkman, who insisted that they rescue Julie instead. The three heroes had to overcome numerous obstacles before they could use the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis to free Julie, and free the city from the deadites. When the spell that summoned him ended, Ash faded away, returning to his proper place. Now, one other person knows the secret of Darkman’s true identity, Brynn Kelly. Death Battle Info Appearance Peyton Westlake is about 30-35 years of age, tall and well-built, standing over six feet tall. However, he is a master of disguise, using the “synthetic skin” he invented to make masks that look exactly like anyone he wishes. As such, it is possible to see Dr. Westlake, and talk to him, and think that he is someone else entirely. When not wearing a mask, he carries gauze bandages that allow him to quickly improvise a covering for his face. The upper-left quadrant of Dr. Westlake’s face looks fairly normal, and when talking to someone unmasked, he tries to keep this part of his face towards him or her. The remaining parts of his head are horribly disfigured, having burnt skin and exposed muscle. Indeed, his lips are mostly gone, leaving his teeth permanently exposed. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced strength - Due to his surgery, Darkman is extremely strong, being described as having the strength of 10 men. * Fisticuffs - Darkman is a not a trained martial artist. Nonetheless, his enhanced strength, and inability to feel pain, makes him a formidable opponent in a fight. He has taken on multiple opponents, and prevailed against all of them, even when wounded. * Master of Disguise – Employing his synthetic skin, Peyton can make himself look like virtually anyone. He is also an expert at mimicking voices and mannerisms, and with time, can make himself indistinguishable from the person he is impersonating. * Rapid Healing – His supercharged metabolism also means that Darkman heals much more rapidly than a normal person. * Street Savvy – Dr. Westlake’s years on the street have made him a great survivor. He can quickly find sewer-covers that he can lower himself down, and he can quickly hotwire a car. Weapons and Equipment Dr. Westlake does not generally carry weapons, instead relying on his strength and intelligence to bring down any opponent. If he is out and about, though, he is probably wearing one of his synthetic skin disguises, and he may be carrying another one as well. Feats and Strengths * Once, when being pursued, he was able to climb an electrified fence, and leap over the far side, not feeling any pain from the electricity. Faults and Weaknesses * Darkman is easily insulted, especially if he thinks that someone is making fun of his looks. If sufficiently riled, he goes berserk, making him a formidable opponent, but also reducing his ability to think rationally. Gallery Peyton_Westlake.jpg|Peyton Westlake before he became Darkman. Peyton_Westlake_without_his_mask.png|darkman without his mask Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Movie Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Human Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Masters of Disguise